The Other Danvers
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Karilee Danvers comes home after nearly two years of being away. But the reunion isn't all it's cracked up to be. She has to deal with the relationship with her brother falling apart and something that sparks an interest in a Son of Ipswich.
1. Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

A/N: So this is my first Covenant fic. I am totally aware that the plot is totally cliche (Caleb's sister comes back to town--actually any girl comes to town--with some kind of thing going on and gets with one of the Sons of Ipswich). But this story is going to be more about the relationship between Caleb and his family and Caleb and the other Sons of Ipswich.

Okay, so the main character is Karilee Danvers. She's Caleb's younger sister (by a year). She'll be referred to as Kari through much of the story, and sometimes just K. I don't think there's really anything else to say, but here goes.

Oh, I found it to be a little rushed. Like things moved a little fast. But I usually feel that way about my first chapters. So. R&R. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant.

**Chapter One**

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

It was starting to get late as Karilee stepped into the foyer of Danvers Mansion. She was fairly certain her mother was already asleep--or passed out if she had yet to get over her 'miniscule' drinking problem. The absence of Caleb's car in the driveway made her think that he was out. Most likely with his 'boys'. The thought of the Sons of Ipswich made her groan audibly in the empty room.

The four were inseparable normally, and Kari could only imagine what they did over summer. Granted, she hadn't spent the summer at home in years. It wasn't that Pogue, Reid and Tyler bothered her--no more than her own brother did. It was that a person's sanity could only handle them in small doses. She would never be able to escape them now that she had returned home for summer.

This wasn't a situation she put herself in, either. Kari barely spoke to her own mother and brother. She attended a boarding school far away from her family and her past. She spent summers with her friends or roommate to stay close to school for start of term. It was their choice to put her in that situation. It made sure she was sheltered from all the horror of her father's addiction and the events that proceeded Caleb ascending. She was the baby girl, the youngest. Even younger than little Tyler. She shouldn't be exposed to such things. Kari hated being treated that way.

When her friend bailed on her for a family vacation last minute, instead of finding someone else to stay with--which she could have easily done--she took the first opportunity to come home. Kari smiled to herself as she moved her luggage further into the house. She couldn't wait to see the look on Caleb's face when he saw her.

Kari was just starting to settle in when she heard her brother arrive. He wasn't alone either, the hum of another motor and roar of a motorcycle gave that away. Kari sat back in one of the chairs, her legs crossed at the knees, while she waited for them all to come in. Caleb came in first, followed by Pogue who was laughing at something Caleb was saying. Reid came next, with one arm wrapped around Tyler's shoulders while he dangled his keys out of his reach. Tyler rolled his eyes as he finally caught hold of the keys to his truck.

They were halfway into the unlit living room and still hadn't seen Kari. So she brought their attention to her, herself. "Hey big brother."

Her words coincided nicely with Caleb turning on the lights. His eyes widened as he took in the presence of his little sister. He took on an expression that said 'that was not there when I left.'

"Kari? What are you doing here?" Caleb stammered out.

"What no 'hello'? No 'how are you'? No 'hey Karilee it's great to see you since I've only seen you one in nearly two years'?" Kari responded. "Where are your manners big brother?"

"That cannot be Karilee Danvers. When did you grow up?" Pogue laughed as Kari smirked.

"About the same time all of you forgot about me." Kari deadpanned.

"What are you doing here Kari?" Caleb questioned once again. "Aren't you supposed to be with your friend...Jessica?"

"Jennifer." Kari corrected. "Her family went to Hawaii for a month, so I thought I'd come visit my big brother. There's nothing wrong with that, is there Caleb?"

"Yeah Caleb," Reid nudged Caleb with his elbow, as he chuckled. "How much trouble could she really get into?"

Kari only laughed in response. How much trouble could she get into? Yes, she had been gone a long time.

"Don't underestimate her." Caleb replied before moving out of the room. One look at Kari and she followed him. She gave the other three boys a questioning look, but they all shrugged.

Caleb led Kari down the hall and further out of earshot of the others. "You're not supposed to be here Kari."

"I'm aware of that." Kari smirked. "I thought I would surprise you. This is my home too if you remember. Am I not welcome?"

"You know that's not what I meant." 

"It sure sounded like it."

"Kari, you're my sister. You're always welcome with me. This is your home." Caleb said. "I just didn't think I was going to see you until next Christmas."

"See, I didn't think there was a reason for me to stay away. Dad was gone, you had ascended, you _all_ had ascended, the fifth was destroyed to the best of your knowledge, and mom is slowly drinking herself into an alcohol-induced coma. All the reasons the two of you sent me away for aren't relevant anymore. Why shouldn't I be home?" Kari asked.

Caleb looked angry now. He wasn't happy with her comments. "Don't do this Kari. Not now. Don't come back here without any notice and give me a hard time about this..."

"Fine. We'll pretend it never happened." Kari responded, frustrated, before she returned to living room without another word.

Pogue, Reid and Tyler had made themselves comfortable with Caleb and Kari had argued. They couldn't hear what the two were going at it about, but the muffled sounds that reached them related that both Kari and Caleb were yelling. But hey, siblings never get along, do they? It just makes it worse when one gets the idea that sheltering the other will do well to save her from any corruption. Mostly because the overprotection only spurs rebellion. Which is exactly what Kari had done by coming home.

Kari was halfway into the living room before Caleb caught up with her. "Kari, we're not done with this!"

"But big brother, you have company." Kari said, gesturing toward the others. "I don't want to keep you from them."

"Kari this isn't some big joke." Caleb replied angrily, his tone low.

Kari smirked. "Well, it would be if I could just remember that punch line."

Reid snickered, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Caleb. "What? It was funny."

"Kari, please. Not here, not now." Caleb voice was firm, but just short of begging.

"I said, fine." Kari nonchalantly responded, plopping down in the only empty seat on the couch Reid and Tyler occupied. Pogue had taken the chair she had originally sat in.

"Kari..." Caleb warned.

"Oh don't go all authority figure on her, Caleb." Reid smirked as he said, "I'm sure she gets that enough at her school...Was it an all girls school?"

Kari laughed, "You wish. No, it was co-ed. Not that it did anything for the social scene."

"So what? No midnight pillow fights or late night--" Reid began flirtatiously.

"Reid!" Caleb exclaimed, as he sat down in an empty chair. Reid just shrugged, attempting to look innocent.

Kari leaned over to whisper an answer to Reid anyway. "Now I didn't say that..."

"Don't encourage him." Tyler shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"You know you guys aren't nearly as annoying as I remember you." Kari stated with a smile.

"Well, thanks." Reid responded sarcastically. "And from what I remember you're not as--"

"Reid!" This time the warning came from Pogue.

"Hey, that comment could have been purely innocent. She was like nine the last time I saw her." Reid defended himself.

"Uh, it was more like _fourteen_." Kari corrected.

"Same difference." Reid shrugged. "You were small."

"That's what you remember me as? Small?" Kari asked, looking to Pogue and Tyler for an answer as well.

"Small-_er_." Pogue replied, and Reid and Tyler nodded.

"That's it, huh? You really can't remember anything else about me?" Kari shook her head. "That's pathetic. What do you use your brains for?"

"Okay, okay. If you have _such_ a _brilliant_ memory, Karilee..." Pogue challenged. "Why don't you tell us what you remember about us, other than that we were more annoying."

"Well, Pogue. I remember how bad you wanted a motorcycle. You used to daydream about it complete with hand gestures and 'vroom vroom' noises." Kari responded, before demonstrating the actions. The other three boys laughed, and Pogue sat back in his seat--he wasn't too happy with the memory.

"I remember that." Reid snickered. "He was obsessed."

"I _also_ remember how panicked Reid was when he found a girl liked him for the first time. He was terrified when he rushed over here to talk to Caleb. Girls still had cooties back then I guess." Kari added, sending a smirk at Reid.

"I was young and _innocent_." Reid countered, "Much like you are now."

"There are a lot of words to describe me, Reid Garwin." Kari replied as she stood, then gave Reid a flirtatious look. "But innocent is not one of them."

Kari flipped around and made to leave the room, but stopped when Caleb called out. "Kari!"

"Goodnight big brother." Kari said. "Night boys." 

Kari picked up her luggage and headed for the stairs. She didn't say another word or look back. She'd left quite enough of an impression for one night. Caleb was not happy with Kari's little surprise, or her little show for his friends. Kari couldn't help but smile to herself as she entered her old room. To her, there was nothing more fun than pissing off her big brother. And she had a lot of fun tonight.

But tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Warning Signals

A/N: And the second chapter arrives! So. I don't really have much to say except that I only brought her friend in as a character because she needed someone to talk to about the situation. And the Adrian that is mentioned is Jenn's younger brother, but that's not important it's just there. So Read and Review. Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant...but oh boy, don't you just wish you could have one of those boys all to yourself?

**Chapter Two**

**Warning Signals**

Reid stared after Kari's retreating back long after she had disappeared up the stairs. He didn't tear his gaze away until Tyler started to nudge him incessantly in the ribs with his elbow. Finally Reid turned back around to face the room. He couldn't help himself. There was something about Kari that was intriguing. And she had been flirting with him, he was very aware of that.

He had been as surprised as Caleb when they walked in to find her there. It didn't help that he hadn't thought about the girl in the longest time. When Evelyn Danvers decided that Kari should attend a school outside of Ipswich instead of Spencer Academy, it began to feel like she hadn't existed in the first place. Now she suddenly returns home, and she was nothing like he remembered--not that he remembered much at all.

"Man," Reid blew out a breath, "has she grown up or what?"

Caleb did not look pleased with this line of conversation. Any conversation that centered around his little sister rubbed him the wrong way. The fact that it was Reid making the majority of the comments did not help.

"Yeah, she's changed a lot." Pogue agreed.

"She's a total..." Reid began, but a single look from Caleb stopped him mid-sentence.

The look clearly said 'if you touch my baby sister, so help me...' Reid got the warning loud and clear. He swallowed and remained silent. Despite the fact that he thoroughly enjoyed pissing Caleb off, there were just some buttons you just knew not to push. Although Reid had yet to incur Caleb's full wrath, he was sure pressing the subject would cause him trouble. Trouble that he didn't need out the moment.

"Fine." Reid responded to Caleb's glare, to Caleb's unspoken command.

"I mean it Reid. Stay away from her." Caleb repeated himself, vocally this time.

"I said _fine_." Reid exclaimed, slumping back in his seat with a huff. He was in no mood for another lecture from Caleb, especially when he had already agreed to his demands.

"This is my sister we're talking about here. She's not some random slut you picked up at Nicky's, that you'll probably never see again."

"Now that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Reid replied angrily, getting aggitated at the way Caleb assaulted him and the way he chose to live his life.

Caleb continued on unphased, "She's someone you'll be connected to for the rest of your life."

"Not if you send her away for two years at a time." Reid countered.

"I'm not kidding Reid. This isn't some kind of joke." Caleb scowled, ignoring Reid's comment.

"Who's laughing?" Reid snapped back.

"This contentious act of yours needs to stop." Caleb responded firmly. "It's really starting to get dull."

Pogue and Tyler just looked on as the small fight started to progress into an all out blowout--a commonplace in the relationship between Caleb and Reid. The other two knew better than to interrupt them when they got like this. Both Caleb and Reid had unmanageable tempers and neither Pogue nor Tyler wanted said tempers turned upon them. So they just watched as their friends fueded.

"Don't make this about me!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping from his seat in reaction to Reid's latest comment. "This isn't about me."

"You said it, not me." Reid said nonchalantly. "Besides, it is all about you. You really need some help with that inflated ego of yours." 

"At least I don't go around screwing anything with legs without a care to the consequences!" Caleb shouted, getting in Reid's face. "And there's no way I"m going to let you treat my sister that way."

"Who said I was even interested in your sister?" Reid raised his eyebrows. "Maybe she's not my type. Ever think of that?"

"Anything with breasts, in a skirt, is your type." Caleb retorted.

"I always considered myself an as man, actually." Reid smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Real mature, Reid. If you insist on acting like a child, I'll continue to treat you like one."

"Like you have that much of a say in my life." Reid replied, then smirked as something dawned on him suddenly. "Or your sister's for that matter."

"Stay away from her Reid, I mean it." Caleb nearly growled.

Reid only smirked in response. "Hey Ty, I'm ready to head out, you coming?"

"Uh, yeah." Tyler answered, sending a tentative glance back and forth at them.

"See you later Pogue, _Caleb_." Reid replied. "Tell Kari that it was great to see her again, really it was."

Reid left Caleb at that, walking out of the living room with Tyler on his heels. Caleb was still scowling ten minutes after Reid's departure. He was keenly aware of Reid's tendency to defy any request he made of him. The fact that Caleb had instructed Reid to stay away from Kari would probably only push the boy to pursue her stronger. And that scared Caleb out of his mind, because the last thing he wanted was usually the first thing that happened. Especially when Reid was involved.

The next morning, Kari found the house deserted yet again. She vaguely remembered times when Caleb would disappear with the other boys of Ipswich for hours at a time. Her mother had yet to see her, let alone become aware of her presence. Kari had checked in on her when she first got up that morning, but her mother was still soundly asleep. Well, it was still early.

Kari had headed for the kitchen, immediately. Her slippers making a soft padding across the floor as she fixed herself a small breakfast. She was still clad in her pajamas and only carried her cell phone with her. Her friend Jenn was supposed to call her, before her family and her headed to the airport, just to check in.

Her phone began to vibrate, flashing in sync with Jenn's personalized ringtone, just as she began to eat. She swallowed her mouthful before she picked it up.

"Jenn." Kari greeted.

"Kari-bear." Jenn laughed in response. "How's my girl doing? Have you died of boredom yet?"

"Not quite." Kari smiled. "I've only been conscious for about thirty minutes this morning."

"Is there even anything to do there? What's the situation with the male population?" Jenn inquired.

"Well, there's Nicky's." Kari shrugged even though she knew Jenn couldn't see it.

"What's Nicky's?"

"A bar." Kari answered. "I don't know. My brother goes there all the time with his friends. I've never been there before, I was too young the last time I was home."

"And how do the boys in Ipswich fair?" Jenn said mischieviously, and Kari could just imagine the grin on her face and her arched eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure. I've only seen my brother's friends so far. And while they are the _finest_ specimens I have ever come upon, they're kinda off limits."

"What do you mean 'off limits'? There's no such thing." Jenn remarked. "You can have any guy you want, brother or no brother."

"My brother would have a fit if I tried anything with one of his friends." Kari shook her head, more for her own benefit than Jenn's. "If you knew my brother, you wouldn't chance it."

"So there is one in particular that you're thinking about..." Jenn trailed off with her accusation.

"No." Kari responded a little too quickly. "Okay, yes. Yes there is."

"Mmhmm. Who knows you best?"

"You do." Kari murmured. "But it still doesn't change anything. Caleb's already on my case about being home, I don't need any other grief."

"Are you feeling okay Karilee? This is your brother that you're talking about, when do you ever not want to cause trouble when it comes to him?"

"I'm just fine, Jennsies." Kari laughed. "I just know what boundaries not to cross. His 'boys' are under a kind of hands-off silent agreement--albeit a one-sided agreement, but an agreement nonetheless. That's just a can of worms I don't care to open."

"Not true." Jenn sing songed. "There is no line you won't cross. No can you won't open. But whatever, it's your choice. Has mother dearest made an appearence yet?"

"Nope." Kari answered. "She's still neatly tucked away in bed. She doesn't know I'm even here. _Not that she'd care_."

The last sentence was muttered, and close to uncomprehensible. Kari wasn't very sure that her mother would care anymore than to put in the effort to send her back. Her mother did everything she could to keep Kari out of Ipswich. Now that she was home, her mother was only going to want her gone again. It simplified things, having Kari gone. And Evelyn Danvers did not like things to be overcomplicated.

"Well, just don't let her send you back. You might end up spending the summer without having any fun." Jenn said, her voice light and slightly sarcastic.

"Now that would be a total shame." Kari couldn't help but smile.

"So, will you take some of my advice?"

"_Maybe_. Let's hear it..."

"Go after this guy, full force. Your brother might hate it, but it will make for an interesting summer." Jenn suggested. "If he's even mildly interested, you should go for it. You never know what could happen."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Kari responded.

"Okay." Jenn said, her tone expressing her doubt. "I hope you have fun being home sweet hom, but my dad is going a little out of his mind. Adrian got the idea that it would be funny not to pack until the night before we leave. Typical, isn't it? I should probably go see if I can help. I'll miss you Kari-bear."

"I already miss you Jennsies." Kari reciprocated.

"I'll see you when school starts."

"Bye." Kari said before hanging up.

Kari wasn't sure of what to do with her friend's advice. Jenn was always pushing her toward some kind of romance--whether it be the _real_ thing or a spontaneous summer fling. Despite that, Kari's love life added up to one, big, old goose egg. And when she might have found the potential to change that, she found she couldn't act on it.

This guy was handsome, witty and he met her punch for punch--and that was only considering the less than twenty minutes she had spent in his company. But he was her brother's friend, on of his 'boys', and that put a halt on any kind of pursuit she might have embarked on. There were certain lines you didn't cross, and Kari knew that no matter what Jenn had said. Her relationship with her brother was rocky enough, she didn't need to add to it.

But maybe having a little fun wouldn't be too bad.


	3. A Night Out

A/N: Man it took me forever to get this out...Geez. Somewhere in here, Sarah expresses her non-knowledge of Caleb's sister's existence. I just say that no one talked of her much at all. Heck, I have a sister I rarely talk about--half my friends never knew about--mainly because she doesn't live with me. So that's why Sarah and Kate don't know about her. Kari gets her info about everything going on in Ipswich from her very rare calls from her mother (which are not mentioned they are assumed by me lol). Anyway. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own. Damn.

**Chapter Three**

**A Night Out**

Two days after their most recent fight, Caleb and Reid had cooled off and were back on their usual, semi-good terms. That was convenient because the boys had been planning on a night at Nicky's--along with Sarah and Kate. The tension was thick enough when the two weren't fighting. It would be even worse if they were angry at each other. It would be uncomfortable for anyone in the vicinity.

It was early evening when Tyler and Reid arrived at the Danvers Mansion. Pogue had gone ahead to meet the girls and Tyler and Reid were going to follow Caleb over. Reid was feeling kind of anxious, he wouldn't have even been there if Tyler wasn't his ride. He was desperate for his own car--just so he could avoid moments like this one. He relaxed though, when he was greeted by Kari's face in the open door.

"Hey Tyler, hey Reid." Kari smiled in a welcoming manner. "What are you guys doing here? 

"It's nice to see you again too. And it would be lovely if we could come inside, thank you." Reid remarked sarcastically. Tyler rolled his eyes as he followed Reid in, past Kari.

Kari closed the door before responding. "Oh, terribly sorry. Where are my manners?"

"Seriously, it's better if you just ignore him. He stops the act when no one is paying attention." Tyler replied and Kari laughed at the expression that appeared on Reid's face.

"You better watch it baby boy." Reid smirked, his lips curled up in a mischeivious manner.

Tyler shook his head before turning his attention back to Kari. "We're going to Nicky's. We're just waiting on Caleb."

"Yes, where is that dear brother of yours?" Reid questioned.

"He was in his room last I checked, but I could be wrong. I haven't really talked to him since I got here. Although I did have a meaningful discussion with my mother." Kari answered with a sort of half shrug. "You're welcome to go find him."

"Baby boy?" Reid raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine." Tyler groaned, already heading for the stairs. "I'll get him."

"So you guys are heading to Nicky's. Sounds fun." Kari responded as she started toward the living room, where she had been before they arrived.

"You should come with us." Reid suggested, partly because having her there would be fun and partly because Caleb would flip when he found out he had invited Kari to a bar.

"Really?" Kari responded, slightly surprised by the offer. Then she shook her head. "No, that would not make Caleb happy."

"Do you really care if Caleb is happy or not? Tell me the truth." Reid prodded.

"Not really." Kari smiled. "But I really shouldn't. As fun as it is when my brother has a temper tantrum..."

Kari trailed off just before Tyler and Caleb descended the stairs. That was that, she couldn't go without Caleb blowing up. Not what she needed right then. She had dealt with enough foul moods recently. Her mother's being the foulest. It had taken every bit of effort Kari had to keep her mother from sending her back. It had looked as if Evelyn was close to physically putting Kari in a car and sending her back that way--though Kari knew if she had really wanted her gone Caleb would have helped.

Kari was about to turn away from him when Reid burst out, "So it's settled then!"

"Wait what?" Kari frowned, looking confused.

"Kari's coming with us." Reid said, turning toward Caleb and Tyler.

"Reid, I didn't--" Kari started but Reid cut her off.

"Go on, get ready. We'll wait for you." Reid replied, gently pushing her towards the stairs.

"No. Wait!" Kari exclaimed.

"Are you going or not?" Caleb questioned, sounding angry. "Because if you're not, we really need to go now. I have to meet Sarah. So it's kind of important." 

Kari frowned, and it quickly turned into a scowl. "I'm going, but you go on ahead. I have my car. I'll meet you there."

Kari moved past Caleb and Tyler and headed straight up the stairs without looking back. She couldn't quite understand how a single comment from Caleb could set her off so. But the anger in his voice made her feel unimportant and insignificant. She was his sister for goodness sake, he shouldn't make her feel that way. Especially not intentionally.

Kari had all but decided that Reid would be perfect for her--especially because Caleb was sure he wasn't. A night out at Nicky's would definitely help steer him toward the same conclusion. So she picked out an outfit her brother would hate, knowing Reid would love it. She fixed her hair and did her make-up. Before long she was heading down the stairs, searching for her car keys in her purse.

"Kari."

Kari let out a gasp of a surprise as she looked up to see Reid still situated in the livingroom. "Reid! What are you still doing here?"

"I had a hunch." Reid responded, and the look on Kari's face questioned 'about what?' "I got the feeling that you probably don't know how to get to Nicky's. So I offered to stay behind and drive with you."

"That's sweet of you." Kari smiled. Perfect.

"Well, I may have had my own motives."

"Oh really?"

"Maybe." Reid smirked. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Kari nodded.

"After you." Reid gestured toward the door and Kari couldn't help but return the smile he sent her. "You look amazing tonight, by the way."

The second comment came as they stepped out of the mansion and out onto the driveway. Kari smiled again, but didn't look back. Reid was following her toward the car he hadn't noticed before. As she reached the door, she turned to respond.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Garwin." Kari replied before slipping into the driver's seat. "Now get in the car, we're already late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Reid exclaimed as he rushed to the passenger side an got in. "Whoa, it has been a long time since I've been in the passenger seat."

"Ah, poor Reid." Kari faked a pout as she pulled out of the driveway. "He doesn't have Tyler's car to steal."

"Funny, Karilee." Reid chuckled. "That rhymed. How wonderful."

"Hilarious." Kari rolled her eyes. "You're not as funny as you think, Reid."

"Oh really now. Is that so?"

"Yeah, the little immature act can get just plan annoying sometimes." Kari responded, her eyes trained on the road ahead of her. "Which way am I going now?"

"A right up here." Reid answered. "Immature? Me? Really?"

"Just a little." Kari laughed. "But go ahead continue to prove my point."

Reid went silent for a while after that. He next spoke up to say, "Pull in here. But seriously, immature?"

"No, not really. You're the responsible father figure in your group of friends." Kari deadpanned. "No that's my brother. That's right you _are_ the immature one. But don't worry, I kind of like immaturity on you."

Kari parked and they got out. She followed Reid toward the entrance. As they walked in together, Kari felt eyes fall on her. Ignoring the turn of heads in her direction, she fell in step with Reid as he led her to a table. Pogue was sitting close to one girl, his arm draped over the back of her chair. Kari assumed her to be Kate, Pogue's girlfriend. There was a blonde situated next to Kate. That would have to be Sarah--Caleb's girlfriend--and of course Kari knew the whole story about how that happened.

As her and Reid reached the table, Kate was the first to speak, "So Reid, who's this?"

Her voice had a sing song, insinuating tone. Reid's eyes widened and Pogue choked on the sip of drink he was in the middle of taking. Kate looked at them both with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Um, Kate, Sarah. This is Karilee..._Danvers_, Caleb's sister." Reid introduced her after he swallowed.

Kari watched as Sarah leaned into Kate and frantically whispered, "You never told me Caleb had a sister!"

"I didn't know!" Kari whispered back.

"Don't worry about it." Kari remarked. "I'm kind of an afterthought in my family."

"Well, I'm Sarah, Caleb's--"

"I know. I guess the information doesn't flow both ways." Kari said. "So, Pogue, I bet I can still beat you at pool, if you're up for the challenge."

"You're so on." Pogue exclaimed standing up, as Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, babe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where have I heard that before?" Kate laughed.

"There's a free table over there." Kari replied, pointing. "Let's go."

"I've got winner." Reid responded, as he started to follow Kari and Pogue.

"You better empty your pockets, because I'm about to clean you out boys." Kari smirked.

"We'll just see about that." Pogue said, a determined look on his face.

Kari spotted Caleb playing Foosball and she passed by them as she headed for the pool table. She caught her brother's eye, making sure he saw her with his friends. And when Reid's hand fell to rest on the small of her back as they moved through the crowd, she didn't even flinch. Kari smiled and savored the pure anger that Caleb stared at the back of her head.

Ten minutes later Kari was celebrating a brilliant victory against Pogue. "What did I tell you? Pay up."

Pogue handed her the money he had bet her, as he shook his head in defeat. "Man, you're good."

"My turn." Reid replied as he took the pool stick out of Pogue's hand.

"Good luck, man. She's got better, like phenomenally better." Pogue advised. "She might just give you a run for your money."

"Doubtful." Reid scoffed, his cocky attitude rising back up to the surface. "You can break."

Kari raised her eyebrows toward Pogue, but just shrugged and laughed lightly. He clapped Reid on the back as he started to walk back to the table.

"Don't get too competitive there, Reid. Make sure you watch yourself with this one." Pogue said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Might want to take this advice there, Reid. I am pretty good." Kari smiled. "Maybe even better than you."

Reid laughed as he stepped closer to Kari to whisper right in her ear as she was about to take her shot, "No one is better than me."

It was an attempt to break her concentration, but it didn't work. Kari took her shot, expertly breaking apart the balls and sinking two solids. "We'll see about that."

Fifteen minutes later and Kari was down to her last two and the eight ball, and Reid hadn't been able to sink one in three turns. Reid was currently hunched over the end of the table, stalling--knowing he had no shot to take, unless he wanted to sink one of hers as well. Reid continued to aim, staring down at the balls as if he watched them long enough they would _magically_ realign themselves to his advantage. He was dead, and he was going to be out twenty bucks as well.

"I'm waiting." Kari sing songed, drawing out her words.

"Calm down, Kari." Reid replied. "It'll be your turn soon enough."

Kari was about to respond when she saw his eyes flash black out of the corner of her eyes. From her position next to him, leaning with her back against the table, she pressed her hand onto the cue, holding it firmly to the table. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that."

Reid looked up at her, his eyes going back to normal. Kari shook her head, but her smile widened. She didn't remove her hand, assuring that he couldn't take a shot.

"You would Use just to get out of losing to a girl. Tsk, tsk." Kari laughed. "That's just sad, Reid. Now get out of my way, it's my turn."

"Actually, I do believe it's still my turn." Reid raised an eyebrow. "I haven't quite taken a shot yet."

"Mmhmm. Just the fact that you would have cheated if I hadn't caught you, means you forfeit your turn."

"I've never heard that rule before." Reid replied.

"Humor me. You were kind of screwed for a shot anyway. Watch me school you in the art of real pool."

Reid gestured for her to go ahead, as he vacated the place he had been. Kari moved over and began to line up her shot. She could feel Reid watching her intently. She could just imagine him wishing for her to mess up. But that wasn't likely. Kari made her shot and sunk one of hers into the side pocket. With only a smile, she walked around the side of the table and lined up a perfect shot into the corner pocket. She heard Reid groan as it slid perfectly in, and her smile widened.

Kari observed the table and tried to assess where her best shot would come from. Her shot on the eight ball would be lucky at best, but it was worth a try. She had Reid beat either way. Kari half-heartedly aimed and took her shot. Miracuously, she was able to tap his ball out of the way and nick the eight ball just enough to send it into the right pocket. Kari did a little dance as she cheered for herself. Reid just stared on in shock.

"How did you? That shot was crap! How could you make that?" Reid exclaimed.

"That my boy, is what I call skill." Kari responded.

"More like luck." Reid scoffed.

"Luck or not, I believe you owe me twenty dollars." Kari held out her hand to Reid. "Come on, pay up."

"Is she weasling you out of your money, Reid?" Tyler's voice washed over them as he walked up to the front of the pool table.

"Well, I just beat the self-proclaimed champ at his own little game. I think I deserve a little reward." Kari answered before Reid could.

Reid put the bill in Kari's hand, "It's one game. Don't let that ego inflate too much."

"You're one to talk." Tyler joked, laughing lightly. Kari couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah, yeah. Watch it baby boy." Reid muttered as they started back toward their table.

Kari walked ahead of the two boys slightly. Tyler noticed the way Reid watched Kari intently as she walked. He threw an arm around Reid's shoulders and whispered with a laugh, "Is that drool I see?"

Reid pushed him away with a smile. "Very funny, baby boy."

The three of them sat back down at their table. Pogue was now taking Caleb at Foosball, and they were concentrating intensely on the game. Kari looked toward Sarah and Kate, who looked bored as they watched their boyfriends play. Kate let out an audible sigh and mumbled something about how 'it was always this way.'

The song that had been playing on the jukebox slowly came to an end--replaced by a faster, more up beat song than the last. Kari perked up as she recognized it. The song was one of her favorites in the most recent days. It was a song that begged you to dance, especially when you liked it a lot. Kari was about to jump up and dance, but there was no way she was going to dance alone in an unfamiliar place wiht no one she knew.

Kari turned toward Reid, who was sitting in the chair next to hers, and leaned in close to his ear. "Wanna dance?"

"I don't think Caleb would like that very much." Reid replied so only Kari could hear. "But since that seems to be the theme to tonight's adventures, why not?"

Reid stood and offered his hand to Kari. Kari took it as she stood as well. Reid led her out onto the dance floor and smiled as she began to move to the beat of the music. The way she moved had a familiarity to it, as if she had danced to it many times before. As Reid noticed this, he began to move with her, matching every turn of her body.

Caleb and Pogue came back to the table just as Reid and Kari hit the dance floor. Caleb had sat down and followed the gazes of Kate, Sarah, and Tyler to where the two were. His face instantly contorted into a scowl.

"Aren't they a little close?" Caleb muttered to Sarah.

Sarah chuckled at the expression on his face, "They're just dancing. I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! That is my baby sister. She is hanging out in a bar with _Reid_." Caleb exclaimed. "You know how he is. I don't want that for Kari."

"They're just dancing, give them a break. Dancing doesn't mean anything." Tyler defended Reid, it was subtly worded, but the instant defensiveness was evident in his voice.

Kate let out a laugh, "Dancing like _that_ always means something."

Everyone at the table turned to observe Reid and Kari once again. They were close, dancing in time to the music. Reid's hands were on Kari's sides, resting on her hips as he body glided against his. It could have been innocent enough, but with Reid's reputation all Caleb could think of is how far from innocent it _could_ be. Kate's comment did not help. Caleb was seconds from pulling them apart and forcibly removing Kari from the premises--all the way back to her school if he had to.

Sarah seemed to recognize the look in his eyes, "Leave them alone. They aren't doing anything wrong. Let them have their fun. It's one dance."

Caleb calmed down a bit as Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. But then one dance turned into two and three and four...By the time Reid and Kari returned to the table they were breathless and flushed. Kari's cheeks were beautifully tinged pink as she laughed and smiled brightly. Reid had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist from behind her and his chin resting on her shoulder as they clumsily walked toward the table. Reid was saying something to her and she laughed entusiastically.

Caleb scowled, his hands balling into fists in his lap. What was supposed to be a good night was slowly winding down the drain. It was just too much for him. Caleb stood up abruptly and turned to Sarah.

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb asked. "I'll drive you home."

"Um, sure." Sarah answered as she shot a glance at Reid and Kari.

Getting the hint that it was time to head out Pogue spoke up, "Okay, Kate, I'll follow you back."

"Sure, baby." Kate smiled. "I'll see you later Sarah."

As those four started to get ready to leave, Tyler too stood and grabbed his jacket. He turned toward Reid, "You coming, Reid?"

Just as Caleb passed by him, Reid replied, "I could just catch a ride with Kari, right Kari?"

"Yeah, no problem." Kari answered instantly smiling.

"Settled." Reid said. "We'll probably just hang around out here a little longer. I'll see you later, Tyler."

"Okay man, see ya." Tyler moved past them and toward the door.

"No, no, no." Caleb muttered as he moved back to stand in front of Kari and Reid. Sarah sighed but didn't follow. "You are leaving _now_. There is no way I'm leaving you alone with Kari here."

Reid laughed. "Fine. We'll just head on over to my place."

Reid threw an arm over Kari's shoulder, and she rolled her eyes. "I'll be home soon, Caleb. Don't wait up."

Caleb didn't reply, just scowled, as he watched Reid and Kari leave. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Sarah. Sarah gave him a small smile as she took his hand and pulled him out of Nicky's. She had a plan for the next half hour: first she would get on his case for never getting around to telling her he had a sister, _then_ she would do everything in her power to take his mind off the situation with Reid.

Caleb and Sarah were walking up to their car when Kari and Reid sped out of the lot. Caleb frowned but it only lasted a second. It was already done, he wasn't going to dwell on it. He just hoped Kari would get home in an acceptable amount of time. That way he wouldn't have to kill Reid.

Kari silently drove Reid home, listening to his directions on where to turn and how far down a street to go. The route played familiar in front of her, remembering times she had been dragged to the Garwin Mansion. Back when she had a family--before her father, before she became disconnected with Caleb and her mother, before they sent her away. Kari shook those thoughts from her head as she parked in front of Reid's place.

"Thanks for the ride, Kari." Reid replied as he opened the door to step out.

"It's no problem." Kari smiled as she leaned over to see him as he got out.

Reid glanced down at the clock on the screen of his phone. "Ah, it's getting late. You need to head home before Caleb flips."

"Here let me give you my number." Kari said, reaching out for Reid's phone. She programmed her name and number into his contacts before handing it back to him. "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should hang out again. Call me."

"I will." Reid nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Bye Reid."

"Bye." Reid closed the passenger door.

Reid waved as Kari pulled away. She watched him turn and walk toward his home in the rearview mirror. She caught him glancing back for a split second. She smiled, it had been one great night out.


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

A/N: So here's another chapter...yay! Cheers for getting so much out today. Anyway, um. Reid's softer side comes out in this chapter (because I like to imagine that he would have a softer side). Flashback is in italics. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Chapter Four**

**Midnight Rendevous**

The heavy purr of an engine caught Kari's ear and she smiled. She stood from her seat in the livingroom and pulled on a light jacket. She gathered up her purse as she headed out the front door. Parked in the shadows in front of the Mansion, Reid stood waiting next to Tyler's truck. Kari glanced at the face of her phone as she approached him.

Midnight. Right on time.

Kari walked all the way up to Reid. He smiled before following her around to help her into the truck. He then jumped into the driver's seat. He put on his seatbelt as Kari did the same. Reid took a breath and turned to look at Kari.

"Ready?"

* * *

_Reid had his phone in his hand for almost ten minutes before he finally scrolled down to Kari's contact entry. He stood for another five minutes with her name highlighted on the screen before he actually made the call. As he listened to it ringing, he let out a sigh._

_"Hello?" Kari's inquisitive voice replaced the sound of the ringing._

_"Hey, Kari."_

_"Reid?"_

_"Yeah. It's Reid." Reid replied, as he paced back and forth across his room. "Are you busy? I could call back at a better time."_

_"No, I'm not busy. Actually, I'm kinda bored." Kari said. "What's up?"_

_"Well, I..." Reid paused. "I wanted to invite you on a drive?"_

_"A drive?"_

_"Yeah, a midnight drive." Reid smirked. "I can borrow Tyler's truck, we can go for a little drive, and Caleb never has to know."_

_"I like the sound of that." Kari responded, smiling. She switched ears before she continued. "Tonight?"_

_"If you want to. I'm free whenever you are." Reid answered._

_"Tonight. I would love to go tonight."_

_"Great. I'll pick you up at midnight."_

_"Don't keep me waiting." Kari laughed._

* * *

They drove quietly down a road lined with trees. Through the leaves, Kari could catch glimpses of a navy blue sky and brilliant stars. She wasn't sure where they were going, but Reid looked confident in his direction. Kari sat back and took in the familiar scenery. It had been a long time since she had been around there.

"I remember this place." Kari murmured.

"Yeah?" Reid responded as he rounded a curve in the road.

"It's familiar." Kari smiled slightly.

"Really? I don't remember Caleb ever bringing you up here."

"Who said it was Caleb?" Kari smirked. "It's like a distant memory, from when I was really little. Before my father..."

kari trailed off. Reid glanced over at her briefly. He knew from the look on her face that he should leave it at that. Caleb had gotten that look many times, and Reid and the others had learned quickly to not mess with him after he got it. If Kari was anything like Caleb, Reid did not want to have her on his case. Not then, at least. Especially not then.

Reid turned off the main road, onto an obscure dirt road that led into the woods. He drove a little further down the road before he stopped and parked the car. Reid ran around the other side and helped Kari out of the truck. He grabbed her hand and led her further down the path on foot. After a few moments they reached a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Come on." Reid said, pulling Kari out into the middle of the grassy clearing.

Kari smiled. "What is this?"

"My favorite place." Reid answered, "I like to come here to think, or just relax."

"Hmm." Kari murmured. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is a very soothing atmosphere." Reid laughed.

Reid sat down on the ground and patted the grass next to him, gesturing for Kari to sit next to him. Kari paused for a second before plopping down beside him. Reid laid back onto his back and Kari followed suit.

"You're a sentimental aren't you?" Kari whispered.

"No." Reid frowned. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well, you like to come out into the woods to look at the stars and have time to reflect on yourself." Kari replied, laughing lightly.

"Funny, Karilee, funny." Reid laughed rolling onto his side so he was looking down on her face.

"And your'e rhyming again!" Kari exclaimed, smiling. "What has this world come to?"

"You're hilarious, really." Reid said. "I just can't figure out where you got your sense of humor from--knowing your family."

"Hmm. My family is more drama oriented than I am, but I guess there's reason for it." Kari shrugged. "They've been through a lot, Caleb and my mother."

"And you haven't?" Reid frowned. "It seems like everything they've been through, you had to experience as well."

"I wasn't here for any of it. I got sent away before I was subjected to any of it." Kari stated simply. "Just like they wanted, right?"

"I think it would be worse to be away from it all and wanting to be there when you can't. I would imagine you got hit harder than Caleb or your mother." Reid said softly. "At least that's what I think."

"It was horrible knowing what was happening and knowing it was all out of my control." Kari admitted. "I almost came home when the fifth returned...I planned to be there for Caleb when he ascended. I thought he needed someone who could look at him without seeing our father. That's what my mother sees when she looks at him. I wanted to be here to see him as him. I had money saved up to make the trip, but my mother intercepted me at the last mometn by getting a '_friend_' of hers to watch out for me until it all blew over."

"It was too dangerous...for you, for any of us. What he did to Kate and Pogue, and Sarah. It was horrible. It wasn't something you needed to experience." Reid replied.

"It wasn't whether I needed to or not; it's that I wanted to be there for my family and I couldn't. My own mother wouldn't let me be there for my brother. _My own mother_."

"I know what you mean." Reid nodded. "It had to be tough."

"I really wish it was all different. That I was here at home with my father through everything. That I was there for my mother and Caleb and they were there to support me. That I was here when Caleb and all of you were at your hardest times. That I was here to help. I wished I was here." Kari sighed. "I wanted to be here."

"I think you did all you could to get here, and that's all that matters." Reid responded. "And you're here now."

"Too bad all Caleb and I do is fight." Kari scoffed.

"Well Caleb is being an ass." Reid stated simply.

Kari laughed, "That is true, but I haven't exactly helped."

"Course you have a reason to be." Reid smirked.

The two had a good time talking about anything and everything. They started to develop a very sturdy friendship. Kari didn't know which Caleb would hate more: them being friends or them dating.

Eventually, they wandered back to the car for Reid to take her home. They drove back to Danvers Mansion silently and comfortable. Kari slipped out of the car and up the drive with a quick wave goodbye to Reid before he drove away. Kari smiled softly to herself. She was content with how the night had gone. Now she just had to get back into her room without Caleb catching her. A task she believed easily accomplished.

* * *

Caleb watched Kari leave Reid's car from his window. He had seen her leave and was keeping watch for her return. His opinion of Reid took a dramatic turn for the worst. 


	5. Trust Issues

A/N: Finally an update! That's what you're thinking, right? Well, here's the next chapter and I still have a few to post after this, but it might take awhile. I just figure for this chapter that it doesn't matter what Reid says, Caleb will still think the worst of him. At least in this story :) cause I say so. Anyway, Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't rub it in. You don't own it either. Or maybe you do...

**Chapter Five**

**Trust Issues**

Evelyn Danvers had issued an invitation to dine at the Danvers home to Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Of course she was unaware that her daughter would arrive at home not even a week before the scheduled dinner. She was also unaware of the tensions that would flare up between her son and the Garwin boy--due mainly to her daughter's appearance. Due to this lack of information on her part, she was still expecting dinner to go on smoothly with all four boys in attendence. She would make Karilee behave herself if it was the last thing she did. What she did not expect was the confrontation between Caleb and Reid. Truth be told, no one was expecting it. Especially not Reid and Kari.

Pogue was the first to arrive. He had been shown into the livingroom to wait with Evelyn and Caleb. Kari was still getting ready. It wasn't long before Tyler came in with Reid in tow. As soon as Caleb caught sight of Reid, he was out of his seat and dragging Reid down a hallway and into an empty room. Pogue and Tyler shared a confused look before they both began to follow. Evelyn began to vocalize her protests but gave up when not one of the boys acknowledged her.

A few minutes after the boys disappeared, Kari came down the stairs. She entered the livingroom to find her mother pouring herself a drink. Kari frowned as she looked around the empty room. She had seen all the boys arrive through her bedroom window as she was getting ready. And even Caleb was missing.

"Where did everyone go?" Kari asked, still looking around the room as if she might have been just missing them.

Evelyn only rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink and pointed down the hallway they had gone down. Kari turned to look where her mother was pointing and caught sight of Pogue and Tyler standing near one of the doors. Kari immediately started toward them. Evelyn couldn't even try to stop her--she just huffed and finished off her drink.

It took only a moment for Kari to appear next to Pogue and Tyler. "What's going on?"

"Caleb's on Reid's ass about something." Pogue replied. "We aren't really listening. We're just here in case they get too out of control."

"They're known to really get into it." Tyler added.

"Move over." Kari responded, moving closer to the door. It was slightly cracked open and Kari could hear them talking--though yelling seemed to fit better. She heard her name come from Caleb's mouth and a scowl etched itself into her forehead. She was not happy with her brother--not in the slightest.

* * *

"I told you to stay away from her. I thought you understood." Caleb yelled at Reid.

Reid let out a puff of a laugh as he leaned back casually against one of the tables the small library held. He spoke calmly as if he wasn't phased by Caleb's attack, "She's a big girl Caleb, she can make her own decisions."

"She doesn't know you like I do." Caleb snapped. "So how can she make that decision?"

"Of course. She doesn't know I'm not good enough for her. I'm just the trash you deign to call a friend. You don't trust me, you never have Caleb." Reid countered angrily.

"Why should I trust you? Huh, Reid?" Caleb stepped toward Reid, getting in his face. "You haven't given me a reason to."

"I don't think it would matter." Reid countered, "You wouldn't trust me anyway."

"You're right, I don't trust you. Not with Karilee." Caleb said coolly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Nothing happened_." Reid threw his hands up, pushing away from the table and moving past Caleb and further into the room.

"I have no reason to believe you." Caleb responded to Reid's back.

Reid flipped around, "I don't lie to you guys. Not about things this big."

"Oh, God, Reid..." Caleb groaned.

"No, no..." Reid yelled. "You, Tyler and Pogue are like my family."

"Then act like it and stay away from her." Caleb replied, moving in on Reid again.

"What do you expect from me Caleb?" Reid questioned.

Caleb let out a strained, short laugh. "I expect _nothing_ of you."

"You think I would just screw her and drop her? This is all about my reputation. A reputation that if you were really that good of a friend, you would know it's all talk." Reid snapped. "It's trash and you believe it."

"I'm only going by what I've seen in the past. And I don't want that around my sister. So, I don't really care about what you say happened last night. I want you to stay the hell away from Kari." Caleb commanded. "I swear Reid...you're no good for her."

Reid shook his head and scoffed. "You know, I don't have to listen to this crap. I'm out of here."

Reid shoved past Caleb and headed toward the door. Caleb turned around to watch Reid walk out. Reid threw open the only partially closed door and ran straight into Kari. She was standing wide-eyed and angry practically in the doorway.

"I'm really sorry Kari. Tell your mother that dinner is going to have to wait for some other time for me." Reid stated apologetically. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "Your brother is having a flying fit over last night."

Kari nodded, her teeth clenched as she tried to control her anger. Reid cracked a weak smile before heading down the hallway toward the front door. He moved past Pogue without a word. He turned to Tyler and nodded toward the door. Tyler sighed but he followed Reid away with only a short wave to Pogue and Kari. Pogue glanced between Kari and Caleb in the room--determining that he should go as well--before walking away too.

Kari had focused on her feet for the next few moments as she tried to keep herself from really going after Caleb. She had taken so much interpherence in her life--from him, from her mother--and she didn't want to take it anymore. She finally forced herself to look at Caleb. The expression on her face was one of earth-shattering anger.

**A/N2: All feedback is appreciated. Please review! The next chapter is kind of Kari turn to argue with Caleb. It's a Danvers family smackdown! Just kidding, it's not really much...just arguing. :). Review please! Thanks a bunch! -Mac**


	6. My Life, My Choices

A/N: This is the next chapter. Enjoy! R&R please! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own. :(

**Chapter Six**

**My Life, My Choices**

Kari stalked forward, anger just oozing off of her. "Who the hell do you think you are? Reid is supposed to be your friend. How can you treat him like that? I'm your sister. How can you try and treat me like that? You're trying to take over my life."

"Kari, you just don't get it." Caleb responded.

"What don't I get?" Kari questioned. "Hmm, Caleb? Explain it to me."

"It's just...Of all people, Reid? Reid?! He has nothing to offer you." Caleb exclaimed.

"How can you say that about him? I thought he was your friend."

"Yes, he's my friend and I care about him. But he's not for you." Caleb stated matter-of-factly.

"See, I'm having trouble understanding how that's your decision." Kari replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Kari, would you just listen to me!" Caleb snapped, slamming his hand down on the table he was standing next to.

"It's none of your business!" Kari exclaimed, rounding on him.

"I know him, Kari. Better than anyone, _I_ know him." Caleb drew in a sharp breath. "He's going to use you, seduce you and then toss you away like nothing. That's just the way he is. And you're playing right into his hands by meeting him in the middle of the night to do God knows what."

Kari laughed, "Do you want to know what we did? _Do you?_"

"Not particularly." Caleb scoffed, turning away from her.

"We talked!" Kari exclaimed suddenly. "We were just spending some time together without you watching us like a hawk."

"I'm only looking out for you." Caleb responded. "I'm trying to..."

"It's not your place. I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing." Kari shook her head. "We're friends. That's not impossible, you know. We can be alone together without jumping all over each other."

"With Reid, that's debatable." Caleb stated simply, folding his arm across his chest.

"Give your friend some credit." Kari snapped. "Give me a little credit why don't you."

"Kari, it's not that I don't..."

"Stop right there." Kari rolled her eyes, "Don't say you trust me, because it's clear you don't. You would let me make my own decisions."

"Kari, come on." Caleb started.

"You've interphered in my life enough times! Wasn't sending me away enough? You've already stolen years of my life...Can't you just let me be?" Kari rambled on, cutting him off.

"Kari, you have to know that with Reid..." Caleb began to argue, but Kari interrupted him again.

"Really, whatever is between me and Reid is between me and Reid. You get no part of it Caleb!"

"But Kari..."

"Fine." Kari threw up her hands. "I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I don't really care if you accept what we are, what we do, it's up to us. Not _you_. Get that through your head, Big Bro."

Kari flipped around and walked back out of the room. She left Caleb to mull that over. She passed up the livingroom not even looking for her mother. She suddenly had no appetite--_thank you, Caleb_! She was up the stairs and into her room seconds later. She leaned against her door and tried to steady her uneven breathing. She tried to let her tense muscles relax. She had tried to let go of her anger before--but Caleb made that so hard for her.


	7. Just Friends, Right?

A/N: Can you say _damage control_? Next chapter. Enjoy! R&R please and thank you. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter Seven**

**Just Friends, Right?**

Kari was trying to do some damage control--without Caleb trying to interphere. She was in her car heading toward Reid's house. She had avoided Caleb seeing her leave--for real this time, he wasn't watching at a window. She tried calling Reid to tell him that she was coming over, but she kept getting his voicemail. She tried one last time as she pulled into his driveway. His voicemail message filled her ears once again.

Kari parked and headed for the door. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. A moment or two later, the door opened to reveal a man that would have to be their butler. Kari offered him a smile and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"May I help you miss?" He replied formally.

"I'm Karilee Danvers. I'm looking for Reid." Kari responded and he gestured her inside, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Danvers, make yourself comfortable. I'll see if I can find him."

"Thank you." Kari said politely.

The man turned sharply on his heel and headed further into the house--_mansion_. There was a sitting room to Kari's left, the the man had gestured her toward. She was more comfortable though taking in the entrance way and absorbing the grandor of it all. Kari recalled that the Garwin's had always had a taste for slendor much more than her family ever had. Kari was looking over a painting on the right hand wall when Reid appeared, approaching her.

Reid came to stand next to her, looking up at the painting as she was. "Now I could say something witty and intelligent about this painting's history and meaning to try to impress you, but I really don't know a thing about any of the art in this place. That's more of my father's thing."

Kari laughed and turned toward him. "Hi, Reid."

"Kari, I didn't know you were coming by." Reid responded. "What are you doing here?"

"'It's nice to see you again too.'" Kari smirked.

"Okay, okay. That was rude. It's great to see you again. Please make yourself at home. Blah, blah, blah." Reid said, acting as if it pained him to say it. "Happy?"

"Very." Kari laughed. "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

"That was gruesomely painful." Reid deadpanned. "So what brings you here?"

"Damage control." Kari answered honestly. "Caleb never should have..."

"Hold that thought." Reid raised a hand, and looked around Kari to a clock on the wall in the sitting room. "Sorry, my father is due home in about ten minutes and there's a reason I don't bring girls home--and he's it. So if we could just move this conversation to, say, my room?"

"That's fine." Kari nodded.

Kari followed Reid to his room. He opened the door for her and he closed the door behind them. Kari took a look around the room, as she moved further in. She cocked her head to the side and gave everything a once over. She turned to Reid, who had moved to sit on the bed.

"It's just so..._not you_." Kari commented.

"It came with the room." Reid chuckled, referring to the four poster bed, expensive sheets, and sturdy wood furniture. There was a considerable lack of personality--something Reid had in bucket loads.

"It reminds me of Caleb's room." Kari crinkled her nose.

"You should have seen the dorms I shared with Tyler. Those had a more _me_ feel." Reid replied, laying back on his bed with his legs still hanging off. "So you were saying something about Caleb?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded but stopped when she realized he couldn't quite see her. "Caleb never should have said anything to you. He had no right."

Reid sat up a little so he could look at her, leaning back on his elbows. "You shouldn't have to apologize for him."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know, he shouldn't be a problem for awhile." Kari replied. "We got into it a little bit after all of you left."

"Kari," Reid sat all the way up. "You shouldn't fight with your brother, not over me."

"It wasn't just about you." Kari explained. "It was about me too. He was trying to control both of us. And he's had control of my life for long enough. It was time for a change."

"You're too much alike." Reid mumbled with a laugh.

"What?" Kari frowned.

"You and Caleb. You're too much alike." Reid repeated for her. "You're both stubborn as hell and you both always think your way is the righ way. Well, the _only_ way."

"I am right." Kari stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes you are." Reid agreed. "But even if you were wrong you would think you were right. Just like Caleb things he's right about this."

"Which he's not." Kari said simply.

"Which he's not." Reid repeated, laughing lightly. "He's just afraid I'll hurt you."

"He doesn't have anything to worry about." Kari shrugged and even though it pained her to say it she added, "We're just friends, right?"

Reid hesitated and Kari caught the moment of silence. She looked up at him expectantly, searching his eyes. He took in a breath and answered.

"Yeah. Of course." 

Kari nodded and said under her breath. "Friends." 

"I'm sure this whole thing with Caleb will blow over in no time." Reid said.

"I don't think we need to worry at all." Kari agreed. "Either way, I'll take care of it. You don't need to do a thing."

"It's not going to be a problem." Reid smiled. "We can definitely handle Caleb."

"Mmhmm." Kari laughed. "Well, I should probably get going before Caleb realizes I'm gone and sends out the hounds."

"Oh, yeah." Reid nodded. "Here, I'll walk you out."

"I can find my own way." Kari responded.

"Yeah, but if you get cornered by my father alone..." Reid began and Kari gave him an incredulous look, "He asks really personal questions, okay?"

Kari smiled, "Okay fine. Walk me out."

Reid walked with Kari back out of his room and down the stairs. His eyes scanned the hall and entranceway making sure it was clear before leading her out. He walked her all the way to her car and even opened her door for her. Kari offered him a smile and a short goodbye before she pulled away.

Kari used the drive back home to think things over. Reid had hesitated, she was sure. And that hesitation was enough to tell her they were not _just_ friends. She couldn't decide if she was happy about that or not. She of course hadn't wanted to be just friends--and as she got to know him better the want to be more than friends grew. But the whole thing with Caleb made her wary of the whole thing.

She would figure it out. As long as she was able to make her own decisions without any _"help"_ from Caleb, she would be fine. The only problem she had was the interpherence from Caleb and her mother. She just wanted to live her life as _she_ wanted, not to other people's standards. But maybe now was her chance to make those changes.


	8. Officially Official

A/N: And it's official...Chapter Eight. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own. I could be clever but I won't. :)

**Chapter Eight**

**Officially Official**

Reid turned up at the Danvers Mansion a few days later. He was very glad that it was Kari that had come to the door. Kari smiled and stepped backward to let hime inside. Reid took in her jacket and purse over her shoulder, realizing she was about to leave.

"You caught me right as I was going out." Kari replied.

"Where are you headed?" Reid asked.

"Oh, you know, shopping. Going to buy some food before I starve. I just can't stomach the fancy stuff my mother keeps trying to feed me." Kari answered and Reid chuckled. "I've lived in the dorms fending for myself the last couple years. I'm used to pizza and potato chips."

"I know exactly what you meant about the food. It was junk food galor when we were up at Spencer." Reid responded.

"So...you weren't here to see Caleb, were you?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Why no. I came to see you." Reid smiled.

"Me? Really?" Kari stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, I stole Tyler's car and everything." Reid played along. "Just for you."

Kari laughed, "Well, I have to head out."

"Why don't I go with you?" Reid suggested.

"To run errands? I'm sure you could find something more exciting to do with your day." Kari responded.

"Spending my day with you is exciting." Reid said, stepping closer to Kari, and she smiled.

"While I'm sure the is the most overly exaggerated and lame line I've ever heard..." Kari nodded, "Let's go."

"Let's go." Reid repeated, walking forward to open the front door for her.

Kari nodded to him as she stepped out and Reid made a dramatic show of bowing to her. Kari laughed lightly as she headed for her car. Reid was already on his way to Tyler's truck. Kari opened the driver's side door and leaned in to start the car. She stood straight, holding herslef up by the door, to look over at Reid.

"Follow me?" Kari offered.

"Sounds good." Reid nodded.

"Okay." Kari slipped into her car closing her door behind her.

"Okay." Reid repeated to himself with a smirk, as he closed his door after him.

Kari pulled down the driveway with Reid right behind her. The longer she was in Ipswich, the more everything came back to her. She had always been good with directions and how to get everywhere was slowly embedding itself into her memory. Kari led the way into town, and parked at one of the stores. Reid hopped out of the car and caught up with her, putting an arm around her shoulders as they entered the store. As they passed the stack of baskets, Kari grabbed one.

"So, what are we getting?" Reid asked.

"Anything with a high concentration of salt, sugar or grease." Kari joked, laughing lightly to herself.

"Got it." Reid smiled.

"Come on, I have a craving for cookies." Kari said, slipping out form under his arm, catching his hand and pulling him with her.

Five minutes later as they browsed the cookie section, they were arguing about what kind to buy. Reid and Kari shot comments back in forth about which type was best--because they weren't going to walk out of there without the _premium_ cookie.

"How can you not like chocolate chip cookies?" Reid questioned, looking disgusted at her admission of that fact.

"I'm more of a sugar cookie girl." Kari shrugged.

"You cannot buy plain sugar cookies, that's ridiculous!" Reid exclaimed.

"You're not even going to eat any of them, why does it matter to you?" Kari responded.

"The whole point of junk food is flavor." Reid said. "You need something more than just dough."

Kari laughed, "You're a big help here."

"Hey, I didn't say I would help. I said I would come. Those are two entirely different things." Reid corrected.

"Fine, look I'll get the cinnamon sugar ones." Kari groaned. "See, a compromise. Happy?"

Kari grabbed the package off the shelf and tossed in the basket. She gave Reid an expectant look and he threw up his hands in surrender. Kari started off up the aisle. She turned the corner before Reid caught up. She needed to find the chips.

"What are we getting now?"

"_I_ am getting chips. You are not going to argue with me about what kind I'm going to buy." Kari responded. "Understand?"

"Sure." Reid smiled. "No arguments."

The rest of the food shopping went without event. Kari paid for all of her food and they headed out. Reid helped Kari load all the bags into her trunk. Kari had seen a shop across the street that interested her, so she pointed it out and Reid reluctantly nodded his agreement. He wasn't much aquainted with shopping for clothes with a girl. They left their cars parked where they were and headed across the street.

As Kari started to sort through some racks, Reid watched her. "You're not one of those girls who spends a million hours looking for and trying on clothes and then winds up buying one shirt, are you?"

"No." Kari smiled, "I'm more practical than that."

"Good." Reid replied. 

"I spend millions of hours looking and trying on clothes and then buy nothing." Kari continued with a smirk, and turned and headed for a different rack. She could only imagine the look on his face.

Kari was looking at some of the jewelry selection while Reid messed around with some things on the next shelf over. He tilted his head around to look at Kari. Kari turned to him and he smiled. He was wearing a pair of large, white framed sunglasses that seemed to cover half his face. Kari shook her head, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Take those off!"

"Why?" Reid asked, glancing at himself in the small mirror attached to the rack of sunglasses.

"Because if you're not female," Kari began, "And you're straight...those are not for you."

Reid chuckled and replaced the glasses on the rack. "Yeah, I know. Got you to laugh though."

"Yes. It was just hilarious." Kari laughed, and picked up another pair of earrings. Under her breath she added, "Wish I had my camera."

Kari paid for the jewlery she had picked out and left the shop. Reid followed her out and toward the cars. Kari tossed the bag into her passenger seat. She stood with Reid on the sidewalk for a moment.

"There's nothing else I really need to do, right now." Kari said. "I'm pretty much done for today."

"Want to grab lunch?" Reid suggested.

"Um, sure." Kari nodded.

"I know just the place." Reid responded. "Just follow me."

Kari nodded as Reid headed for his--_Tyler's_--car. She walked around to slip into the driver's side. She waited for him to pull out, before she started to follow. Reid led her all the way into the parking lot of a small diner-like place. He met her at the car and they walked in together. They were seated at a booth and started to look over the menus. After a moment Reid put down his menu and took to watching Kari. She looked up once and caught him staring. She looked down again, trying to fight away the blush that rose in her cheeks.

Reid didn't speak much, even after they ordered their food. Kari was starting to feel a little nervous about what he might say about their _relationship_. He looked as if he was thinking something over. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how Kari would react.

Kari, as well, knew that if he wanted to say what she thought he wanted to say she didn't know what would happen. She didn't want to alienate herself from her brother and she certainly didn't want to drive a wedge between Reid and Caleb. Both of which would most likely happen if anything started between her and Reid. But she definitely wanted something to happen. So if he asked, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

Their food came and they started to eat, still quiet. Kari ate carefully, concentrating on her plate. Reid kept looking up to try and catch her eyes--but she wouldn't look up. Reid swallowed the bite in his mouth and decided it was go time, even if she wouldn't look at him.

"Kari," Reid started.

"Mmhmm." Kari murmured to tell him she was listening.

"Give me a little bit more of your attention." Reid stated, laughing lightly.

"Sorry." Kari said shyly, looking up and meeting his eyes from across the table. "What's up?"

"I'm pretty sure Caleb's head will explode if I do this, but...I wasn't completely honest with you the other day." Reid admitted. "You said we were just friends and I agreed. Well, the truth is I don't want to be just friends."

Kari smiled, "Is that so?"

Reid smiled back. "Yeah."

"You know what? I feel the exact same way." Kari said softly. "Honestly, I never wanted to say anything about being friends, but the whole conversations seemed to beg it."

"Well, then now would be an appropriate time to ask you to dinner with me." Reid replied. "As an official date."

"An official date?" Kari repeated slowly to herself, taking it in. "Definitely."

"Great." Reid smiled.

They returned their focus to their meals, both happy about how the conversation had gone. Kari tried to suppress a smile. She could only look foward to dinner, she couldn't think about anything else--even as Reid sat right across from her. Things were falling into place--but she had no idea how she was going to break it to Caleb.


	9. First Dates And First Kisses

**A/N: **Here's my next chapter for this story. It's really not my best because this is like a filler chapter to get the relationship between Kari and Reid started and I haven't been inspired for any of my older chapter stories recently. I've been like oneshot crazy lately. Anyway, here it is. Sorry if it's really bad or rushed or whatever. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant (Man, I haven't written that in awhile, it's only been HSM and LWD recently, lol).

**Chapter Nine**

**First Dates and First Kisses**

Kari was waiting anxiously for Reid to arrive to pick her up for their date. Her eyes kept flicking to the face of the grandfather clock in the living room. He wasn't late yet, but she was beside herself with nervousness. She had never thought she could react this way at the idea of a first date with a guy, but it didn't seem like the tension would leave until Reid was standing right in front of her—if it would ease off at all.

Kari began to slowly pace the entrance hall and was glad that no one was around to observe her behaving in such a manner. Her mother had stowed herself away in her room and Caleb was conveniently absent. He had not been particularly happy when Kari had announced to him about her date with Reid. Rather than putting his two cents in about his opinion of Reid, he resolved to let her 'learn her own lesson.' Kari stood steadfast in the face of her brother, and when he said he would be out when Reid arrived she had waved it off.

Kari was startle by the sudden ringing of the door bell, but a smile settled on her lips as she realized what that meant. She took a moment to collect herself so that she would appear calm when she opened the door—rather than the unbalance and anxiety that she felt. Once she was sure she didn't look too eager, Kari pulled open the door.

Reid stood patiently on the doorstep, his gaze somewhat trained on the ground as he waited. The sound of the door opening brought his eyes up, and his face brightened as he caught sight of her. His lips pulled into a smile as he took her in.

"You look gorgeous." Reid spoke suddenly.

Kari blushed slightly, "Thank you. You clean up pretty well your self."

Reid was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt—unusually formal for Reid's taste Kari was suddenly very glad she had chosen her versatile little black dress as her attire for the night. Kari gripped her purse a little tighter as she stepped forward out the door and tried to cool her nerves even more. She closed the door behind her and offered Reid a smile.

"Ready?" He asked and Kari nodded. "Let's go."

As they headed for Tyler's truck once again Kari couldn't help but laugh, "You really need to get your own car."

"Why? Tyler likes to share." Reid shrugged, smiling lightly.

Once they were in the car, Kari asked the question she had been wanting to ask since she had opened the door for him, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"No, you'll see." Reid answered simply.

Kari pouted, "You can't even give me a hint?"

"Don't ruin the surprise." Reid stated, "And my attire is hint enough."

Kari had agreed to have dinner with Reid, but when she asked where they would be going he refused to tell her. She started to assume that they would be dining at Nicky's—which with Reid would be a fun experience still. As they drove in a somewhat opposite direction of Nicky's, she abandoned that assumption. The drive was quiet, but not long after they had pulled away they had arrived in the parking lot of the restaurant.

Reid walked around to open her door for her and she took his arm as they headed toward the restaurant's entrance. Kari was in awe as she walked into the restaurant beside him. It was far more sophisticated than what she expected of Reid. He asked for the reservation for Garwin and they were almost immediately led to a small table for two in a quieter corner of the restaurant. As they sat down, Kari met Reid's eyes.

"Hmm, fancy." Kari murmured. "Do you take all the girls here for the first date?"

Reid hesitated a moment before saying, "No. The first date is usually the only date and I usually just take them to Nicky's."

"Oh." Kari responded.

"You're different you know." Reid replied, "I'm sorry if the honesty scared you."

"No, that's very…mature of you to admit."

"Yeah, well." Reid trailed off.

Kari saw the uncertainty flair in his eyes and she changed the subject, "This place is really nice, Reid."

"I'm glad you approve." Reid perked up, a smirk winding itself across his face.

"Now you're going to have to help me with this menu." Kari said light heartedly, "Because I couldn't tell you what any of this stuff is."

Reid chuckled lightly and proceeded to help Kari wade through the menu—not that he could translate very well, he had only been to that particular restaurant once or twice with his parents. When their waiter arrived they ordered cautiously. As they waited for their food, their conservation flowed—they naturally bypassed any topic that involved Caleb or any other sour subject. Kari was she hadn't laughed and smiled so much in a very long time. There was a moment when Reid reached across the table to take one of Kari's hands in his and an older couple that was passing by stopped to comment.

"Why aren't you the most adorable couple." The woman exclaimed.

Kari smiled, "Thank you."

"How long have you two been together?" The woman asked.

"Um, this is actually our first date." Kari answered, a blush rising in her cheeks. Reid chuckled lightly under his breath at the pretty way she had colored at the attention.

"First date?" The woman smiled brightly, then leaning in a little closer to Kari, "Between you and me, he's a keeper."

As the couple continued away from Kari and Reid's table a few moments later, Reid laughed and Kari smiled, "What are you laughing at?"

"That lady was totally checking me out." Reid responded.

"You wish." Kari replied, unable to hold in her laughter. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, look at me." Reid gestured at himself. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Kari laughed, "Mmhmm, just a tad on the narcissistic side."

Their food arrived a short while later and they began to eat, pausing between bites to speak. Kari couldn't recall ever being so comfortable in a conversation with someone before. Every so often Reid would put on this smile that made her want to melt right where she was. They finished eating and Reid paid the tab before they left the restaurant. Reid suggested they go for a short walk before they called it a night. They took the sidewalk that wound around the restaurant and continued down a strip of stores. They walked quietly down the street, hand in hand, and letting everything sink in. After awhile they turned back and headed to the car. Soon enough they found themselves back on Kari's porch—trying to make the night last a little longer.

"I had a really great time." Kari said.

"I'm glad you did." Reid responded, "I had a great time too."

"So…" Kari began.

"Yeah." Reid finished, unable to suppress how nervous he was feeling—something that had never happened to him before with a girl.

Reid took a couple tentative steps forward and Kari matched his movement with a small smile on her face. He reached up one hand to stroke her cheek, before letting it tangle in her hair. As Reid leaned in closer, Kari's arms found their way around his neck. Reid smiled before slowly lowering his lips to hers. The kiss was short, but for the two it conveyed something absolutely amazing. It was nothing like Reid, but he would be the first to admit that around Kari he was nothing like himself.

Reid stepped away, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Kari nodded, unable to shake the smile from her face.

As Reid got into the car and began to pull away, Kari sighed contently and leaned against her front door. She would definitely rank that night as one of her best. She would have gone inside already if she had felt as if her legs would support her properly. Reid Garwin did something to her that she couldn't explain.


End file.
